Épocas del año
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Para Lenalee, ellos representaban una estación del año, eran parte de su mundo pero, al igual que la estaciones nada es para... "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Chapter 1

**Jult: Buenas gente, aquí les doy la bienvenida a este drabbler que llega muy justo si me lo preguntan**

 **Pero ya esta aquí y como posiblemente diría Ed, espero que lo disfruten... y hablando de el, oye Orox, que carajo le paso a ese cabrón?**

 **Orox: Paso lo que tuvo que pasar, trabajo excesivo y muchos compromisos.**

 **Jult: Si... pero eso no explica como es que llego con la ropa quemada, con unas esposas rotas y, sobre todo, un carajo de cristales de múltiples colores  
**

 **Orox: Toma asiento, va hacer una larga historia.**

 **[Cartel:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas ". Fueron las 500 exactas]**

* * *

Hacía demasiado calor, eso era lo único que podía pensar Lenalee mientras trataba de aguantar aquella abrasadora temperatura.

Pero... No era causado por el clima del verano, no, aquel abominable calor provenía de cierto pelirrojo que no la dejaba de joder la existencia.

\- Y como te iba diciendo Lenalee, en verdad que estaba sorprendido, la verdad nunca creo Yuu fuese de esos que profanan sus cuerpos - decía este en un tono lleno de cinismo y burla - Aun que déjame decirte que el desgraciado si se cuida, ya estaba de mas, y para variar aquel tatuaje si le queda, combina con su cabellera larga y, a riesgo de que me este naciendo un lado que no quiero enterarme de donde carajo salió... - definitivamente este chico y su boca lograba despertar un calor intenso en las personas.

Y ese mismo calor era lo que estaba sintiendo Lenalee, hasta podría jurar que su cabeza ya estaba humeando humo por el simple hecho de imaginarse a su amigo desnudo de pies a cabeza.

\- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le dedica el muy mal nacido a mantener ese abdomen, por definitivamente esos cuadros no son por hacer abdominales - y definitivamente la boca de Lavo no ayudaba en nada en tratar de controlar ese rubor tan intenso - Aun que de que me quejo, YO no estoy para nada mal, es más, justo ahora me podría sacar la camisa y los pantalones e ir a dar una vuelta por el parque para que así admiren mi bien formado cuerpo, es mas saliendo de aquí lo voy hacer y nada ni nadie me detendrá.

Era más que obvio que Lavi disfrutaba ver las reacciones de Lenalee, de el cómo su rostro delataba aquello que su buen hermano sobre protector no dejaba que ella viera.

\- Oh pero el que definitivamente me sorprendió fue este Allen - esto tenía que ser un castigo de dios, no había otra explicación - La verdad el Moyashi no tiene un mal cuerpo, pero a comparación mía se queda corto y ni hablar si lo pones a lado de Yuu, ahora entiendo una de las razones del por qué no se llevan - con cada palabra que soltaba el bendito conejo, mas y mas roja se ponía Lenalee, ya parecía una hoya de presión a punto de explotar - Pero, algo que si hay que destacarle son esas cicatrices que se carga, a simple vista parecen dolorosas, pero cuando las vez de cerca se te hacen interesante, hasta te dan ganas de tocar...

\- Lavi - interrumpe ya completamente roja - Aprecio que me platiques el viaje que tuvieron los tres a las aguas termales y todo eso pero... Te agradecería que no me explicaras ciertas cosas y con sumo detalle, en especial en una cafetería - dice completamente apenada mientras capta miradas de reproche por parte de la gente del local.

Hubo un rato de silencio, silencio que se perturbado por una risitas para nadas agradables provenientes del pelirrojo.

\- Ne Lenalee... No te interesaría saber quién la tiene más gran...

\- ¡CALLATE QUIERES!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jult: Oye, la verdad si esta algo grueso, con razón llego tan dormido.  
**

 **Orox: Pues eso le pasa por comprometerse en varias cosas.**

 **Jult: Pero, si me dices que se volvió a pelear con la policía entonces...**

 **Orox: Creo que no es necesario que te explique como termino con la ropa quemada.**

 **Jult: Ya me hago una idea... Pero bueno, buenas gente, perdonar esta introducción que ni al caso. Aquí esta el segundo drabbler de este fic y que espero yo disfruten.**

 **Orox: Bueno, si me permites, me voy a dormir.**

 **Jult: A oye espera, tengo una duda mas.**

 **Orox: ¿Cual?**

 **Jult: Si me estas diciendo que Ed estaba hasta el cuello por tantos compromisos ¿como es que logro escribir esta historia?**

 **[Orox sale corriendo]**

 **Jult: Pero que... Espera Orox [sale tras el]**

 **[Cartel:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas ". Fueron 498 palabras]**

* * *

Si Lavi era la representación del mismo verano por sus palabras picantes, sus frases de doble sentido y su sonrisa picarona y burlesca, entonces Kanda era lo contrario a este, ya que él era frió como la nieve, con una mirada que congelaría hasta el más valiente y con un vocablo que es mejor que siga siendo conciso y cortante.

Pero, aun con todo esto Kanda tenía un lado que no muchos han logrado ver, solo pocos conocen ese lado de los cuales, Lenalee se podía incluir y sentirse algo orgullosa.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - se le oye preguntar al nipón a alguien.

\- Ya un poco mejor la verdad, pero el doctor dice que aun no me puede dar de alta.

\- Me lo imagine - se le escucho un poco decaído cosa que noto el otro individuo.

\- Pero no te preocupas Yuu-chan, que ya verás cómo me repongo en un dos por tres.

\- Si tú lo dices - mientras se daba la conversación en lo que parecía ser el interior de un cuarto de hospital, Lenalee se encontraba fuera de dicho cuarto, viendo a través de una pequeña apertura que le proporcionaba la puerta.

Ella analizo por encima vez el interior, viendo así a una mujer un tanto mayor pero que aun se le veía joven completamente acostada en aquellas camas, y de como Kanda le daba la espalda a la puerta pero dejando ver su mentón.

Vio más a fondo, notando así unas maquinas conectadas a aquella mujer, soltando un bip molesto pero vital.

Le dolía la verdad, el ver a aquella mujer postrada en esa cama y conectada a esa máquina que la monitoreaba las 24 horas del día, y todo por un maldito accidente.

\- Se hace tarde Yuu-chan, creo que deberías regresar, no creo que a Kumui le agrade que su hermanita llegue tarde - dice aquella mujer quien mira disimuladamente hacia la puerta, chocando miradas con la ya antes nombrada.

Kanda por su parte, no dijo nada ante aquellas palabras, en cambio se acerco a aquella mujer y, de manera rápida le planta un beso en los labios.

Lenalee al ver esto los colores se le subieron y rápidamente aparta la vista completamente a penada.

Antes que nada pasase Lenalee mira para todas las direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca.

\- Volveré otra vez Alma - se escucha la voz Kanda dando a entender que aquel momento ya había terminado.

\- Por favor Yuu-chan, no es necesario que me visites a diario - asegura la mujer quien ríe un poco.

\- Alma - llama serie este - Cuando salgas de aquí, te llevare a un lugar en donde podamos estar solo los dos - asegura este mientras da unos pasos a la puerta.

\- Lo estaré esperando, Yuu-chan - dice con un tono más que alegre pero a la vez melancólico.

Ya sin nada más que hacer Kanda sale del cuarto y sin siquiera bajar la velocidad camina a la salida seguido de Lenalee quien tenía una mirada triste.

Ella sabía que a Alma no le quedaba...


	3. Chapter 3

**[Jult va siguiendo a Orox quien camina de forma rápida]**

 **Jult: Aguanta Orox, yo solo quiero saber como fue que...**

 **Orox: Eso no es de tu incumbencia**

 **Jult: Pero si solo es simple curiosidad.**

 **Orox: Y que es lo que quieres saber [se detiene en seco]**

 **Jult: Como fue que Ed logro escri...**

 **Orox: El idiota no lo escribio**

 **Jult: A no... entonces quien escribió estos drabbler, no creo que haya sido Wata [silencio] ... Espera, no estaras hablan...**

 **Orox: Fin de la discusión [Orox vuelve a prender su andar]**

 **Jult:... [suelta una risitas] Ooookeyyyy, esto lo tienen que saber los de... [Un aura asesina se siente a lo lejos] Chanfle...**

 **[Cartel:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas " Fueron un total de 498 palabras]**

* * *

Definitivamente Allen tenía algo que lo distinguía y en sobre medida de Lavi y de Kanda.

Su vida no fue la más agraciada ni de lejos, después de todo con un tutor como Marian Cross quien te mete de lleno una montaña entera de deudas y sin siquiera ser la mitad de todo lo que debe no es como para tomárselo como chiste, o que este lleve siempre a cualquier mujer, ya sea joven o algo mayorcita pero con un buen cuerpo tampoco era algo digno de contar aun que Lavi pensase lo contrario, es más, a Lavi no le importaría cambiar de ligar con Allen con tal de poder presenciar a las mujerzuelas que siempre se traía Marian.

Con todo aquello a nadie le extrañaría que Allen se hubiera vuelto un pervertido o un mal humorado, pero no fue ni uno ni otro, más bien el albino tenia siempre un aire de calma, de plenitud, como sin importar lo que ocurriera este podría sobresalir de cualquier problema que lo metiere su tutor.

Por esto y mucho mas Lenalee lo consideraba como si de la misma primavera se tratase, algo raro para catalogar en un hombre pero así era la actitud de Allen, caballeroso, servicial e ingenuo al igual que ella en ciertos aspectos claro está.

\- Entonces... ¿Este Lavi te contó el viaje que hicimos a las termas? - pregunta este mientras se zampaba unas tres empanadas considerablemente grandes.

\- Mas que contar, me lo narro con sumo detalle, hasta las partes que ni alcanzo y que por desgracia mía, fue la que más tiempo le dedico - responde mientras recuerda con pena las palabras del pelirrojo.

\- Ya me imagino lo que te debió a ver dicho ese conejo - dice algo apenado Allen limpiándose los restos de comida - Lamento que no hayas podido venir con nosotros Lenalee.

\- No te preocupes Allen-kun, será para la próxima - Lenalee recuerda algo que Lavi no quiso decir - Por cierto Allen-kun, me sorprende que tu y Kanda no hayan destruido el lugar con sus habituales peleas.

\- Estas de broma ¿verdad? - esa respuesta sorprendió un poco a la joven - Ese maldito Ba-kanda casi me mata con su maldita espada y a todo esto, quien vergas mete una puta espada a las aguas termales - en verdad se le oía cabreado.

Lenalee observa sorprendida aquella reacción por parte del albino, ciertamente y aun que para ella Allen representaba la primavera, no podía negar que de vez en cuando este se adelantaba hasta el verano con sus pequeñas rabietas.

\- Oh pero ya verá como me vengare - un aura oscura sobre sale del junto con una sonrisa demoníaca - Ahora con que los destrozo - dice mientras saca de la nada una baraja de cartas.

Ante esto una sonrisa nerviosa se le forma en sus labios, definitivamente Allen aun se comportaba de forma inmadura a pesar que ya tenía 17...

Por alguna extraña razón Lenalee en blanco, no podía o más bien, no quería pensar en la edad del albino, ya que eso conlleva...


	4. Chapter 4

**Jult: [corre como nunca] Y bueno chicos, con esto se acaba esta serie de drabblers. Ya sin nada mas que decir me despido por parte de todos no sin antes hacerles una pequeña pregunta, en vista de que EdCa no fue quien los escribió les reto a que adivinen quien fue el que lo escribió, a ver si le atinan.**

 **Si lo hacen... pues a ver que les doy, ahora si me disculpan, quiero proteger mi cabeza así que AAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAA [desaparece]**

 **[Cartel:** **"D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee"** **del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "]**

* * *

Otoño... Eso es lo que la describe en estos momentos.

La melancolía que este trae consigo, las hojas que antes verdes ahora vuelan por los aires marchitas y resquebrajadizas al simple tacto y aquellas flores que se van cerrando poco a poco.

Lenalee no quiera compararse a sí misma con el otoño, a pesar de que es una bonita estación del año ella lo asociaba con otra cosa y era el cambio.

Los arboles dejan caer sus hojas para que nazcan unas nuevas, las flores se van cerrando para protegerse de los cambios de clima y aquel viento antes cálido por el verano ahora traía un aire fresco que erizaba la piel.

Lenalee lo sabía a la perfección, nada es para siempre, tarde o temprano todo desaparece en el olvido y eso es algo que ella no quería.

Lavi, aquel chico que siempre fue un verano andante para ella se iba a ir al extranjero junto con su abuelo, posiblemente a ejercer alguna profesión o a continuar con el legado de los Bookman de ser quienes llevan la historia a sus espaldas, a él nunca le gusto la idea de seguir con el legado pero, era su deber

Kanda, su amigo de la infancia y que siempre fue algo mas para ella pero sin llegar a sentir aquel afecto estaba en una relación que social mente no está bien vista, y aun así el sigue, después de todo un chico que a los 10 se enamoro de su maestra casada en ese entonces que tenía en ese momento 21 no era algo que la gente viera con buenos ojos, aun así ella le apoyo en lo que le tuvo que apoyar pero, ella sabía que él, al igual que Lavi se iría lejos junto con su maestra de primaria Alma, a vivir el poco tiempo que le queda a ella a causa de un accidente provocado por ahora su ex-marido. Posiblemente Kanda lo sepa y que es por eso que aun la sigue visitando todos los días.

Y Allen, aquel chico que lo conoció no hace más de dos años posiblemente si llego a sentir algo más que solo amistad pero, el ser alguien con muchas cosas a sus espalda no podía darse el lujo de quedarse por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y más cuando su tutor Marian viajaba continuamente. Pero que aun así a donde quiera que vaya siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

Definitivamente Lenalee sabía que aquel día tendría que llegar, y aun que tenía miedo de que fuese más pronto que tarde, lo que le aterraba mas era ser olvidada por el pasar de los tiempo, enterrada bajo recuerdos y nuevas memorias.

Ella no quería que se separaran, eran lo más preciado para su ser, pero bien sabía que no los podía retener por sus deseos egoístas, después de todo ella no era como ellos, ella vivía bajo una jaula de la cual aún está lejos de ser abierta.

Lenalee solo quiere...


End file.
